


I've Loved You Better Than Your Own Kin, Dear

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Themes, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Peridot (Steven Universe), Other, Protective Amethyst, Protests, Racism, Tumblr Prompt, Well.. it's not so much homophobic as it is gender-phobic, amedot - Freeform, idk how to tag that or what's that even called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: My response to the tumblr ask prompt,Peridot is in danger and it's up to Amethyst to save her





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW: For racism, and offensive behaviors towards people of different genders.

Peridot took a deep breath and began walking towards the gender neutral bathroom, past all of the protesters. 

A giant man stepped in front of the door and blocked them. 

“Where do you think you’re going, _miss_?” He enunciated the word miss, and Peridot’s breath stopped. They just needed to piss. 

“Sir, I need to use the bathroom, if you could kindly move out the way.” 

The man crossed his arms and pouted. 

“God made male and females. That’s it! I don’t know who told you otherwise, but you need to use the correct bathroom!” 

“This _**IS**_ the correct bathroom for me!” Peridot screeched. People began to look at them. They felt uncomfortable and they just wanted to pee.

Other protesters saw them and moved over to Peridot, yelling all sorts of things at them. People completely circled around them, telling them that they were going to hell if they didn’t repent, telling them that they are a woman, telling them that they were disgusting. 

Tears began to form in Peridot’s eyes and they turned to push through the crowd. At this point, they’d just pee in the women’s restroom, no matter how uncomfortable it made them feel. 

“LEAVE THEM ALONE!” 

Protesters turned away to reveal a small woman. 

She was black and had long, purple, and wavy hair. It flowed against her curvy body extremely well. _She's beautiful!_ She had dark brown skin and the look on her face was angry. 

The man who had bothered Peridot scoffed. 

“What are you gonna do about it? You nig-”

The woman moved forward and sprayed pepper spray in his face. The protesters stood in shock as the man fell to the ground. 

Before they could attack Peridot, the woman grabbed Peridot’s hand and took off running. 

The sound of people chasing them soon followed. 

“This way!” The woman screeched, throwing both of them inside of a bar of some sort. 

“Hide!”

Peridot yelped and hid behind a table, watching the entrance. The woman slid next to them sat in silence. Peridot's heartbeat was wild, and they were praying that the both of them wouldn’t be found.

The group of protesters stood outside of the door and gasped. 

They began to argue about who should go in and Peridot couldn’t make out what they were saying, but the protesters seemed conflicted for some reason. 

The woman snickered, “Those assholes are never going to come inside!” 

Peridot’s eyebrows furrowed, “Why?” 

“Look around,” The woman replied. 

Peridot did and gasped. 

There were dozens of flags of different colors and meanings symbolizing different sexualities, gender identities, and groups within the LGBTQ+ community. 

That’s when Peridot noticed that the tee shirt the woman was wearing had a giant Pansexual flag on it. 

“I’m Amethyst,” The woman said with a giant smile. 

“I’m Peridot.” 

“Peridot. P-dot. Peri. P-dotty, I like it!” 

Peridot blushed lightly. 

Amethyst crawled backwards and mentioned for Peridot to follow. 

Peridot tried not to stare at Amethyst’s ass as they followed. 

Once they got to their destination, Amethyst stood. She held her hand out for Peridot to take. Peridot did and stood, they still had to pee and they had no idea where Amethyst had taken them. 

Amethyst smiled and pointed at a door in the middle of three doors. The door to the left said MEN, the door to the right said WOMYN, and the door in the middle said PEOPLE. 

Peridot felt their heart swell up with happiness.

“You can pee in here, I’ll wait with for you right here? Kay?” 

Peridot nodded and ran inside of the bathroom. They were pleased to see urinals, and stalls inside. There were signs and stickers and more flags with different words of encouragements. 

Peridot ran inside of a stall and quickly threw down toilet liners. They sat down and sighed as they peed. 

Peridot couldn't remember a time when they were this happy to pee. 

Once they were done they washed their hands and sure enough- Amethyst was sitting down, waiting for them at a table. 

"Hey P-dot, the protestors left."

"Oh," Peridot felt a slight pang of disappointment, they wanted a reason to stay with Amethyst. 

"But, umm you can stay here if you want, I could make you some food if you'd like." 

Peridot smiled widely, "Yes I'd like that." 

**Author's Note:**

> This LGBTQIAP+ bar is owned by Rose, and Amethyst works there as waitress or something. Haha, I might write more for this au, it was kinda fun!
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed it! Feel free to stop by tumblr, @[oforlikelalune](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)  
> and send me a prompt!


End file.
